narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Right Hand of God: Banishment Technique
is an advanced technique that targets the spiritual essence of the opponent. This technique requires a series of hand-signs, and can display its effects only on Gaoh’s hands. This technique, using chakra from the Sage of Enlightenment to affect the living world, and by simply touching the opponent, Gaoh will send them to the spiritual realm in which he presides over. The Path Gold Alignment techniques or rather Gushkin-banda techniques usage are a symbolical and energetic representation of the spiritual illumination and physical transformation of the human race to its perfected state. They are a vibrational melding of etheric wave and human realization, causing a physical, mental, spiritual and soul reaction. Once sent into the spiritual realm, the opponents soul will automatically seperate from their body, as it will be just a physical shell rendering mental and physical functions to be null. As the Sage of Enlightenment, Gaoh is able to release the opponent from the spiritual realm at any time, or at his wish keep them sealed within. This technique puts the opponent in a state beyond life and death, a absolute state of inner consciousness and oneness. Application This starts off with Gaoh performing a series of hand signs prior to its usage. Once Gaoh is ready, he will start to rotate his chakra in a helical motion and from there he will focus all of his chakra into his right hand. Sending the chakra to his right hand on lasts a fraction of a second due to the immense concentration needed however, directing the chakra takes only five seconds. From there Gaoh’s right hand will glow briefly, indicating the connection to the spiritual realm. From this point Gaoh, the instant Gaoh make physical contact with the opponent, their consciousness is transferred to the spiritual realm. This technique may also be used to absorb incoming jutsu and other techniques i.e. . The transference if seen in slow motion displays not one, not two, but three separate seals being applied instantaneously. These seals spread transversely throughout the body at a speed nearly reaching the light speed. Each seal designates the following, mind, body and spirit, or if used against jutsu, only chakra is sealed. Effects The opponents consciousness, once banished to the spirital realm, will be unable to return to their physical bodies for several weeks. Once their consciousness returns to their physical bodies, dementia will set in, due to the extended time spent in the spiritual world. As for chakra based techniques, they will simply vanish neither relocated or absorbed their existence shall be cut short. This technique requires a gargantuan amount of chakra, comparable to the God techniques performed by of progenitor of chakra. Drawbacks As mentioned above, redirecting chakra in a helical motion is extremely taxing, and the effect is only brief. Due to the amount of concentration needed to perform this technique, battle usage is almost impossible to utilize. This technique damages the user's hands over an extended use. It can only be used up to three times a day due to the immense cost of chakra this technique uses. Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:SahaTo Category:Ninjutsu Category:Hiden Jutsu Category:Jutsu Category:Path Gold Alignment Techniques Category:Yin-Yang Release